Lapsus
by Favillesco
Summary: Tradução, mini-shot. "Un grupo de amigos no Ichiraku... Conversas estúpidas... Você sabia que o pelo pubiano é da mesma cor das sobrancelhas?" Shonen Ai suave. LeeGaa e SasuNaru.


**Shipper** Gaara/Lee e insinuações de Naruto/Sasuke.

**Autora:** Malale

**Lapsus**

Tinham combinado de comer todos juntos; um almoço entre amigos. Obviamente, estando Naruto no grupo, eles tinham que ir ao Ichikaru. O dono pensava seriamente em agradecer ao loiro com um bônus de Ramem.

Numa mesa grande estavam sentados Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru e Shino num lado e Kiba, com Akamaru, Lee, Chouji, Naruto, e Konohamaru em frente. Dava para perceber a diferença entre os barulhentos e os tranqüilos. Naruto e Chouji pareciam competir quem pode engolir mais, enquanto Kiba, Konohamaru e Lee tentavam de todos os jeitos que os outros entrassem nas banais e absurdas conversas. Conseguiam alguns rosnados, sombrancelhas arqueadas ou pequenos comentários, geralmente sarcásticos. Afinal, eram Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, e Shino... Não vamos pedir muito.

O tema da conversa havia variado, iniciando nas últimas missões, passando pelas manias das garotas ("Tenten quer que eu faça dieta" "Temari é tão problemática... Gaara, afaste essa areia de mim, porque é verdade!" "Hinata-sama me deixou pegar em sua mão outro dia" "Moegi e Hinabi estão me deixando louco" "Sakura e Ino já voltaram a se falar, elas brigam mais que vocês, Sasuke, Naruto" "Cala a boca, dattebayo!), chegando nas histórias engraçadas e terminando nas coisas absurdas que as pessoas que se vem quase diariamente e não sabem o que dizer contam.

- Hey - Disse Kiba depois de uns segundos de silêncio trás ter explorado o tema do possível adestramento de ratos ninjas -¿Sabiam que os cabelos pubianos são da mesma cor das sobrancelhas? Diziam numa revista.

Todos olharam o Inuzuka com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Você lê esse tipo de revistas? - Perguntou o mais pequeno.

- Você lê revistas? - Quis saber Naruto.

- Você lê? - Ironizou Shikamaru.

- Na verdade, minha irmã leu para mim enquanto eu via TV. - Respondeu depois de olhar mal ao Nara pelo seu último comentário.

- Ahhh - Disseram todos, mais calmos com a explicação. (Ninguém podia imaginar o Kiba lendo uma revista que fala-se dos cabelos pubianos)

- Tá vendo Sasuke-baka! É natural, dattebayo! - Gritou Naruto ao moreno apontando-o como se os palitinhos fossem shurikens (N/A: Claro, os famosos "Palitos Assassinos" do Ichikaru). O moreno apenas o olhou indiferente e o resto não entendeu esse comentário tão fora do lugar. É claro, ninguém sabia que Sasuke tinha estado zoando o garoto, dizendo que ele pintava os cabelos daquela zona, já que era impossível que alguém os tivesse tão loiros sem nunca ter visto o Sol, que é o que clareia os cabelos. Naruto ficou gritando por horas totalmente enraivecido pelo comentário. Foi muito divertido ver a cara de ódio dele, mesmo sabendo que havia solto uma ofensa do tamanho de uma casa.

Konohamaru olhou de Lee até Gaara e de Gaara até Lee, com o rosto pensativo...

- É obvio que com Lee não tem problema para sabe-lo, com essa enormes sobrancelhas que ele tem... - Comentou diante do conformado moreno, acostumado com que todos falassem de suas sobrancelhas. - Mas você Gaara, que não tem sobrancelhas... Também não tem cabelos pubianos? - Perguntou muito intrigado. Gaara o fulminou com o olhar mas não foi ele quem falou:

- Claro que ele tem. É vermelho. - Disse Lee mexendo nos seus macarrões distraidamente. Gaara ficou branco como o leite e olhou furiosamente o discípulo de Gai, que parecia não perceber o que acabava de dizer. Se fez um profundo silêncio. Todos os outros olharam para o garoto da areia, alguns assombrados e outros gozando dele, que descobriu como era interessante a mancha do teto do local (Uau! Essa mancha tem forma de... MANCHA!), para logo desviar os olhares para Rock Lee, que continuava pescando no seu ramem. Mesmo que o silêncio falasse muito, foi Naruto, quem sempre recalcava tudo, seja obvio ou não, quem falou com voz terrivelmente insinuante e gozadora:

- E você... Como sabe?

Lee cuspiu os macarrões que acabava de colocar na boca, percebendo seu erro. Ele também decidiu que observar a mancha do teto do Ichikaru era fascinante.

Fin.

**N/A:** XDDDDD É tonto e curto, eu sei, mas eu me diverti fazendo (E É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC DE NARUTO! YEAH!) E a Karol (minha beta) gosta de como eu escrevo e isso é o bastante para pública-lá. Me lembra minhas conversas absurdas entre meus amigos da faculdade e eu (olha, o comentario "os cabelos pubianos são da mesma cor das sobrancelhas é real. XDDD Lembro dessa conversa...)

Espero que tenham gostado.Agora só dá pra dizer: ¡SasuNaru y LeeGaa RULES! nOn

**N/T:** Adorei traduzir está fic! É super divertida e adoro traduzir (pena que meu teclado ficou ruim e demorei mó tempão --') Beijos e mandem reviews, pra autora também, mesmo que ela diga que não entende nada de português, vai gostar e qualquer coisa, traduzo pra ela. O link é (Sem espaços):

http:// www. Fanfiction. net/ u/ 423395/ Malale

Beijos!


End file.
